<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just walk beside me, love, any way the wind blows by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900289">Just walk beside me, love, any way the wind blows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL'>SKILLWITHTHEQUILL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another au cause why not, Chases, During Canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Persephone is Hades’ weakness, even Hades can’t deny that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orpheus and Eurydice takes the chance to escape while Hades was under the spell of his song. Even so, escaping does not come easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just walk beside me, love, any way the wind blows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay another AU one-shot cause I get more ideas for new fics rather than continue my longer fic, apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The song worked, and the king and queen of the Underworld danced to its rhythm, while Orpheus continued to sing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while, the song ended, but the two were still whispering sweet nothings to each other as they continued dancing, reminiscing their youth. The king felt young again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orpheus, you finished it!” An excited Eurydice hugs Orpheus, who looked tired from all that happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” He responds, “Now what do I do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You take me home with you!” Eurydice reminds him, “Let’s go, let’s go right now!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus thinks and says, “Okay let’s go!” He responds, “but how?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll walk, you know the way,” She excitedly responds, “We’ll just go back the way you came.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-okay! Come, now, while he’s still under the spell of the song!” Orpheus says, excited about going home. He wanted to ask permission first, but figured they were better off going now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They started walking, and they sing to each other some promises while they walk. “Just walk beside me love, any way the wind blows.” Orpheus tells her, while they walk past rows and rows of buildings. The other workers were also under the song’s spell, remembering their pasts, so they were docile and didn’t question why the two were leaving so easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades danced, with his Persephone, the woman he loved for millennia, and will love for more. Under the spell of the song Orpheus sang, the two reminisced hard, talking about their love for each other, as well as forgiving each other for recent years’ faults. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the song’s spell was temporary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades soon looked around the room, noticing that the two mortal lovers were gone. He soon angered, “WHERE ARE THEY?” He asks to no one in particular. Those pesky mortals, leaving without permission. Who did they think they are, he thought, one song doesn’t change who’s in power.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should let them go?” Persephone suggested, while also being a bit conflicted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might have, until they thought they could just leave!” Hades shouted. He was eager to capture the two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks out into the park area where some workers stayed as the song happened, “FIND THEM!” He orders, as he pantomimes the rope for the steam whistle to make a sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus and Eurydice hear the steam whistle. Groups of workers with flashlights on their helmets now seem to be searching every nook and cranny of the kingdom.Looks like Hades snapped out of the song’s spell, Orpheus thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“KEEP ON RUNNING!” Orpheus tells Eurydice, who seemed to be waving goodbyes to familiar faces she was with for weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More helmets turned their lights on, and the chase was in full force. Orpheus bruises his knee as he dodges the lights by diving into an alleyway, while Eurydice was able to run without diving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to split up from here, Orpheus...” Eurydice strokes his cheek, “I- I’ll see you on the surface...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! No!” Orpheus says, “I- I don’t want the possibility that you’ll get caught, lover. We have to go together!” He says with certainty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two continued on the run, together. They stealthily walk through alleyways at the back of buildings, careful not to get near search parties that were forming among the workers who broke from the song’s spell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus kept bumping onto things, causing small bruises to form, but Eurydice comforts him by kissing the bruises, ‘so the pain goes away’ she always says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GET ME THE CAR!” Hades asks of Tall Guy, his favorite worker, who sometimes stands in for him whenever he’s out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tall Guy goes to the parking lot area, and while walking there, he spots the two fugitives. He debates whether to turn them in, or help them out. The two sees him and Eurydice drags Orpheus to hide near a pile of bricks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orpheus, he’s Hades’ favorite, he might be here to get us,” Eurydice says with much worry. “Don’t sneeze.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blinding light envelops them, and they look up to see Tall Guy. The two share pleading looks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Run while you can, the boss asked me to get his car.” Tall Guy says, “The way out is over there.” He says, pointing eastward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Orpheus says, with a hint of doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two sprint eastward while Tall Guy continued walking to the parking lot. He grabs a Hadestown Model H, and drives it back to the park.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades gets the keys from Tall Guy, and adjusts something in the hood. He prides in the driver’s seat, and starts the car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drives along the main roads, to no avail. Whenever there is a pair walking, he turns on his headlights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus and Eurydice walk, they’ve been doing so for hours now. Eurydice isn’t even sure anymore if Orpheus really knew the way out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Orphy, are you sure you know the way?” She asks lightheartedly, “Is it really this long?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it’s this way! I remember these buildings...” Orpheus responded, but in his mind he was just in denial that he does not remember exactly the way back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eurydice laughs, “Orphy! Every other building looks the same! THat’s how boring this place is!” She giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus’ eyes widen a bit, but he continued walking anyways, his hand holding Eurydice’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two walk past more near-identical buildings, some housing clothing stores, eateries, amongst other establishments meant to take money, not give it. Some old apartments belonging to the oldest souls in the kingdom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The buildings get progressively older as they continued walking, and soon it grew quieter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eurydice’s worry intensifies, and some of her memories start to fade, as well as an increasing urge to help with building a wall. Her hand is still holding Orpheus’,though she has to whisper his name often to remember it, as the Lethe is slowly reclaiming her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud grunting was heard nearby, the two look to see an old man pushing a large spherical boulder up a giant hill. Orpheus realizes something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eurydice, I—“ He looks at her, and sees her eyes start to grey out, “Eurydice! You’re Eurydice, my lover, Eurydice, remember me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looks at him weirdly, she realizes that she’s holding his hand, maybe what he’s saying is true? She notices that he’s not wearing work clothes. Maybe he’s one of the wealthier ones who could buy from the clothing stores.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus notices Eurydice’s silence, and begins to worry, “No...no! Eurydice, don’t get sucked in again, please!” He realizes, he must sing the melody again, to help her remember. “Laaaaa lalalaaa lalaaalaaaaa”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the effect seemed rather the opposite, or something else is happening. Her eyes suddenly glowed red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades sees through the girl’s eyes, a worried Orpheus, trying to sing her back to remembering him. He laughs a little, because as long as he’s in her, the song cannot affect her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks her away from him, hearing Orpheus say, “Wait, Eurydice, stay with me! I know the way, I promise!” Orpheus began chasing after her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eurydice! Eurydice!” His breaths getting shakier as he runs after a Hades-possessed Eurydice, impenetrable by his song.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus starts to realize what’s going on, and says, “Hades, I know you’re there, please, let her go!” He says this quite angrily, with shaking breath. Eurydice suddenly grabs his hand, dragging him away in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has to try singing, he knows his song is powerful, Orpheus thought to himself. “Laaaaa lalalaa laalaaaalaaaaaaa! LAAAAA LALALAAA LAALAAAALAAAAA!!” He started to sing as loudly yet as in tune as he could, trying to reclaim Eurydice back to him, away from Hades’ grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red in her eyes start to fade, her eyes going back to normal slowly as it transition from red to gray to normal. Eurydice falls to her knees and pants, “Wh- what was that?” she asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Hades got inside you, well before that you lost your memories then your eyes went to worker eyes then went red.” Orpheus tells her what happened, “You— well, Hades started dragging me to the opposite direction, and I got so scared I sang as loud an powerful as I could. I thought the song couldn’t get through you anymore, but it did, somehow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eurydice pulls him into a hug, “”I’m sorry, the Lethe, and Hades, is just too powerful, I couldn’t resist their grasp, I guess as long as I’m down here.” She explains, “We have to get out of here, as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we’re in Tartarus now,” Orpheus tells her, “I heard Sisyphus push the rock, and was supposed to tell you, but you suddenly reverted to worker state.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, so we’re REALLY lost,” She sighs, “We should actually try going backwards, we might’ve made a wrong turn somewhere.” Eurydice suggests. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S- sure,” Orpheus agrees, “Just maybe don’t drag me to Hades this time,” Eurydice chuckles at his remark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two begin the backtracking, they begin seeing the buildings they saw earlier again, slowly away from the quiet and old part of town.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They see the familiar intersection where they had possibly made the wrong turn, remembering that it was because they saw a nearby search party and darted off in a hurry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus was just thinking of the search party, when he saw what looked like a Model H car when he looked back at the headlights that seemed to approaching them. The driver’s seat seemed to be occupied by an old man with shades. “Shit, RUN!” He tells Eurydice as both of them ran for their lives, this time to the right direction, hopefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus starts to notice the uphill ness of their current path, “We must be getting closer, we’re going uphill!” He says excitedly, “Eurydice, we might be free soon!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The headlights shone again, just as they were nearing the wall perimeter. They start running as fast as they could, when they bumped into a familiar man in a silk silver suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Hermes!” Orpheus says excitedly, pulling his adoptive father into a hug. Eurydice joins in on the hug. “We’re being chased by Mr. Hades. Please help us!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermes thought to himself first, after all, Hades was his boss, and he didn’t want to upset him more than he already did by giving instructions for Orpheus to find his lover in the underworld. At the same time, he cares so much for Orpheus, and by extension, Eurydice. He has to make a choice, to allow Hades to catch them, or to carry the lovers to the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t have time to think, as Hades had already stepped out of his car. “Hand them over, Hermes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermes and the lovers stepped back. Hermes chooses family over work, as he responds, “No. Orpheus helped you reunite with your lady, at least help him reunite with his lady, too.” He continues, “I’m taking them with me to the surface.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades begins approaching the three, who begin stepping back again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hermes, you know the rules. A contract is a contract.” Hades says firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all due respect, almighty Mr Hades,” Hermes begins, “I had my fair share of studying contract law in the mortal realm, and a contract cannot be binding if a party is forced or intimidated into signing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really think mortal law applies to my kingdom, Hermes?” Hades asks. “And what makes you think she didn’t give consent?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not particularly, but Eurydice is a mortal, and so is Orpheus,” Hermes says, “That’s the law they’re familiar with.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eurydice interrupts the godly conversation, “Mr Hades, I was desperate at the time, for food, and warmth,” She continues, “I- I was under pressure, not only by you, being a god and all, but also by my gut.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really wish to revoke your signature?” Hades asks inquisitively, “Do you really give up on the warmth and stability of Hadestown? Do you really want that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop brainwashing her!” Orpheus interjects, moving to protect his lover, “You know what you did to her was wrong, she didn’t exactly ‘want’ any of this!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades walks to the boy, “Quiet, fool.” He says, low and dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was poor and starved, BECAUSE OF YOU! You ruined the seasons, causing a massive economic depression, causing her to be the way she is, and you have the audacity to ‘help’ her by luring her to a capitalist hell kingdom?” Orpheus angrily says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point Hades is dangerously close to snapping his fingers to make the boy drop dead. He was about to when suddenly, “Hades, he’s right. I saw firsthand how the mortals suffered.” Persephone’s here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lady Persephone!” Eurydice runs to her, “We were o close to getting out, but he stopped us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Persephone moves closer to Hades after hugging Eurydice, “Oh, love,” She says to Hades, “Whenever will you get even a drop of sympathy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades looks at his wife, feeling some guilt flood in. They held both hands, and he speaks, “Whenever will you let me run my kingdom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see, lover, guilt is seeping into you, you can’t deny it.” Persephone, a natural empath, managed to sense the growing guilt, “you don’t need to be afraid to let your soft side win, you don’t have to be a human— err, godly pile of bricks,” she jests at the last part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hades sighs, “It’s time for spring, I suppose,” He continues, “We’ll try again next fall.” He promises to his wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait for me?” Persephone asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will.” Hades responds, “Now, all four of you, to the train.” He finally lets them all go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was near the spring equinox of the year after, and that meant that wedding preparations are coming to a close, as Orpheus and Eurydice wanted their wedding to be exactly when Persephone arrives. After all, the return of Spring was when they were freed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The year in between was spent recovering from the winter before, and their time in Hadestown. Eurydice developed hobbies, such as reading and writing, as knowledge began to fascinate her, mostly stemming from how Hermes was able to usehis knowledge to attempt to talk Hades down. She could use the knowledge to defend herself, whenever Orpheus or Hermes aren’t available.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile Orpheus started to learn time management, mostly from Eurydice. He could use to learn how not to spend all his time composing songs, as basic needs were important, Eurydice emphasizes constantly. His improvement was visible, as he also started to learn how to do basic household things, like cooking, and foraging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the day of the wedding, Eurydice dons a red carnation-shaped dress, while Orpheus dons a simple formal outfit, which he saved up for a year. Eurydice got her dress from working in a nearby library. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bar’s outdoor area was where the wedding would be, and the seating and wedding arch was being prepared, as well as other major decorations, and the guest log book.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Persephone arrives right on time, and she helps with the final additions, especially in the food and decorations department. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The banquet table was slowly being filled, with maple syrup, apple pie, and other simple food, and Persephone added even more food, such as oranges, strawberries, and vegetables. Eurydice added ice cream as well, which she learned to make last summer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ceremony went by well, with dancing and cheering, with music led by Orpheus himself, of course, with other instruments done by the patrons who knew how to play trombone, cello, and the keys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Athena, the head librarian, was there as well, celebrating Eurydice’s union with Orpheus. Sh had heard what happened to them a year ago, as Eurydice would open up to her about what she went through. Athena was happy that they had surpassed such hardship, and can now enjoy more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, all eyes were on the entrance, as a familiar old man with shades and trench coat was seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music stops temporarily, “Mr Hades?” Orpheus gasps, thinking the god was there with malicious intent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, son. I came here to celebrate with you.’ Hades smiles, noticing Persephone getting near him, “And I suppose, to dance with my wife.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Orpheus shrugs and continues the music, and everyone continued dancing, he stands up later to dance with Eurydice, while Hermes continues the music. Orpheus admits his adoptive dad was also good at singing, can’t deny that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the day, they see the first sunset of that year’s Spring. One thing is for sure, they were living it up on top.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun write! Also I somehow did a variation of an ending I already did before lmao. But anyways, hope y’all had fun. </p><p>Twitter/IG: bwayagnes</p><p>Tumblr: lady-of-the-upside-down</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>